


Five Nights at Peter Walter's

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Child Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just a bunch of oneshots, Original Character Death(s), Some Plot, five nights at freddy's combined with spg equals an awesome crossover idea, lots of that lol, spooky robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: Just a few one shots surrounding a fnaf/spg crossover idea inspired by tumblr





	1. Guard 1

Bill sighed as he stared at the main stage over the camera. There was absolutely no activity going on. The voice on the recorder told him that the robots would be active during the night, but he got nothing so far.

“Pretty boring for your first night on the job,” Bill muttered as he took a sip from his drink. He glance at the nearby digital clock. 1:20. Six more hours until his shift was over.

An hour passed and he noticed something odd going on. Rabbit was staring directly at the camera with an eerie smile on her face. The Spine and Hatchworth were staring as well, but they weren’t smiling.

“That’s kinda creepy,” Bill said while glancing at the doors to his room. He wondered if he should lock them until he heard singing coming from the cameras. He went back and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that Rabbit was no longer on stage.

“Shit! Where’d you go?” He growled as he searched through the cameras to find her. He checked on the main stage and saw that The Spine and Hatchworth were smiling menacingly at the camera. Not good.

He was told that even though the robots would wander around the manor, they would eventually go back to their stage in the morning. It made him shiver knowing that a decades-old robot was wandering around the halls with that creepy smile on her face.

The robots weren’t dangerous, but from the message on the recorder, it was clear that they weren’t too accepting of strangers in their home.

After searching through the cameras, he finally found her. She was in a secondary control room with her arms wrapped around a lever. Bill realized what she was doing and knew there was nothing he could do.

“G-G-G-Go ge-ge-get ‘em, big g-g-guy!” Rabbit chortled as she pulled the lever, cutting the power. Bill cursed silently to himself as he found himself in darkness. He tried to push a button to lock the doors, but he didn’t hear the familiar click of it.

“I’m going to find you,” a deep voice echoed outside, sending shivers down Bill’s spine.

Bill dove under his desk when he heard approaching footsteps. He would have to wait this out. Bill listened as the footsteps got closer and closer. His heart was thumping hard against his chest as he heard a knock at the door.

“Is anyone in there?” The Spine asked.

Bill had to leave this place as soon as he was alone. There was the opposite door which led to the main entrance, but he couldn’t get anywhere with The Spine here.

Bill cursed silently to himself as he heard the door open. A horrible grinding noise filled the air as The Spine walked around the room. It was coming from the old automaton. A green light flickered across the room as a figure walked by Bill’s desk. Bill held his breath as he waited for what could happen next.

The Spine hummed an old tune to himself as he took his time walking around. The green lights suddenly went dark and all was quiet. All Bill could hear was his own heartbeat which was going a mile a minute. He wanted to see if The Spine was gone, but it was pitch black and there was no way he was turning his flashlight on.

A cold hand clamped down on Bill’s shoulder as a green light flashed before him, revealing the cracked, smiling face of The Spine.

“Found you,” he crowed.


	2. Guard #5

Ellen stared down at the directions as she made her way down the dark hallway. She could hear footsteps echoing all around her, singing songs that were all messed up. Rabbit was near.

“Don’t turn on the light when she’s near. Just go to the main room, activate the noisemaker, and lock it when she goes in. The other bots shouldn’t be active until Rabbit makes the call,” she whispered to herself.

Those instructions left by the third guard helped her survive the first two nights. The instructions pretty much told her to lock down every room that contained any of the dangerous automatons. Most of the other robots in the other rooms were inactive, but she knew there eyes were on her.

She tried talking to the Walter Workers who worked during the day about how the robots were dangerous, but they just giggled and said that the robots wouldn’t harm a fly.

She remembered walking by the stage after her first night and saw how they stared at her with those eerie smiles.

“See ya l-l-later, dearie!” Rabbit chimed with a suppressed giggle.

Ellen paused as she saw blue and green lights ahead. Rabbit was scanning the hall, her back turned to Ellen. Ellen knelt down and crawled behind the nearest vase

“Where are-are-are ya, d-d-dearie? I ju-ju-just want to sing ya a-a-a-a song-song-song,” Rabbit crowed as she stalked down the hallway.  
Ellen held her breath as Rabbit stomped past her, the lights from her optics briefly washing over her hiding place.

“Ya lasted so-so-so-so long w-w-w-without ya core, dearie. We need to get tha-tha-that core in ya before ya p-p-power down for good,” Rabbit muttered as she went further and further away from Ellen’s hiding spot.

Minutes passed and Ellen couldn’t hear a thing. The coast was clear. Ellen got up and made her way to the room where the main stage was located.   
Ellen poked her head around the corner of the door to make sure The Spine and Hatchworth were still on stage. She let out a soft sigh of relief when she saw that they were still there. They looked like they were resting on stage as if they got tired of waiting for Rabbit.

Ellen pulled out the noisemaker that was stored away in the office and placed it in front of the stage. She pulled out the remote and walked back to the doorway and pressed the button to find that it didn’t work.

“What the hell?” she muttered as she continued pressing the button. She got nothing.

Ellen growled softly and tiptoed back to the noisemaker. She picked it up and inspected it. It didn’t look broken.

The noisemaker suddenly came to life, making her cry out in surprise. She got up to leave and stopped to find Rabbit standing in the doorway, holding a remote similar to hers.

“Lookin’ f-f-for thi-thi-this, dearie?” Rabbit asked while pressing the button again, making the noisemaker louder. Ellen could hear the other robots coming to life behind her as Rabbit burst into maniacal laughter.

“Let’s ge-ge-get that core in ya, dearie,” Rabbit crowed while grabbing Ellen.

Hatchworth jumped off stage and watched on with glee as Rabbit tore off Ellen’s jacket. The Spine walked backstage, humming to himself.   
Ellen cried out as Rabbit stuck one sharp finger in her chest and traced a bloody circle in her center.

“Open up that chest cavity,” Hatchworth sang, clapping his hands.

“You’ll be one of us real soon,” The Spine chuckled as he returned with a flickering blue matter core.

Ellen let out an anguished cry as Rabbit tore her chest open. She was quickly losing consciousness as The Spine shoved the burning hot core into her chest. The trio backed away and admired their work. Ellen stared up at them in horror as she felt her life drift away.

“You’re one-one of us now, dearie,” Rabbit giggled as Ellen drifted into oblivion, her chest exploding from the faulty core in a bloody mess.

“Oops! That one d-d-d-didn’t work. The ne-ne-next friend should properly handle this core,” Rabbit crowed as she nudged Ellen’s lifeless body. The Spine nodded solemnly and dragged the bloody mess away.


	3. Guard #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter and a bit more humorous

Bethany let out a sigh of relief as she successfully locked the trio in the main room. Rabbit stood at the nearest window and glared at her, her sharp fingers raking across the glass. The Spine and Hatchworth had their backs turned to her.

“Goodnight, y'all,” Bethany chuckled as she turned to make her way back to the main control room.

She had been successful for three nights so far. She was almost done with this damned week. She had many close calls, but she was able to get away safely.

Everything was locked up. The other robots in the other rooms weren’t active much, but she still had to lock them up. She remembered seeing Upgrade roaming the halls the other night. It was eerie, but it looked like she didn’t care about the new guard.

Bethany sat down in her chair and looked through the many cameras. Nothing suspicious was going on. She did notice Rabbit, The Spine, and Hatchworth had huddled close together as they were discussing something. Bethany frowned when she saw Rabbit turn her gaze on the camera and smile mischievously.

Rabbit walked off and stood before one of the windows. Bethany leaned forward and noticed a strange figure standing on the other side of the window. It was faint, but she could see glowing blue eyes. Another robot.

“Dammit,” she muttered as she pulled out a noisemaker. How could she miss a robot wandering the halls? Now she had to lure it into one of the empty rooms.

As she roamed the halls, she could hear the distant rumble and heavy footsteps of an approaching robot. Bethany glanced around and saw an open doorway leading to an empty sitting room. Perfect.

As Bethany walked into the room, she heard a faint screech behind her and a blue light filled the room. She turned to face a new robot that she had never seen before.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!” He screamed as he lunged forward.


	4. The Little Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The robots may be horribly violent and will kill any new guard who comes to the manor, but when it comes to a child, things change

Cate glanced over at her sleeping father as she knelt in front of the open vent. Still asleep. She hoped she could get as far away as she could before he woke up. She didn’t want to go back home.

With a soft sigh, Cate turned on the flashlight that she stole and made her way into the empty vent. It was cold and smelled funny as she slowly crawled into the unknown. She remembered what her father had told her when he dragged her along to this large and scary place.

_“You stay wit’ me. Got it? There are dangerous robots in here that will hurt you if you leave me,” her father grumbled as they drove up to the manor._

_Cate remembered walking by the main stage and saw how they stared at her with friendly smiles. They didn’t seem dangerous. She had heard of them and could tell they were friendly. Rabbit and Hatchworth had waved at her while The Spine had smirked and tipped his hat to her._

_She could recall seeing them move around the room when her father left to do his duties. They looked furious as they banged on the glass as her father locked the doors. It didn’t seem fair to lock them up._

_“They don’t look happy,” she muttered as her father came back into the room. She had just finished drawing a happy picture of the robots. She wanted to give it to them, but she knew her father wouldn't allow it._

_“Of course they don’t. They want to kill us. Now be quiet or else I’ll throw ya out of the room and let you fend for yerself,” her father growled as took a swig from his flask as he sat down. Cate was silent as she went back to her drawing. She knew that she she shouldn’t disturb him when he drank his special drink._

It wasn’t long before Cate saw another vent opening up ahead. She smiled when she saw that it was loose and pushed it to the side and crawled into the dark room. She could hear a soft hiss from somewhere as she stood up, sending chills down her spine.

Cate let out a soft gasp when she saw three pairs of glowing blue and green eyes fixed on her. She was in the main performance hall. Cate was about to back away and froze when a deep chuckle filled the air.

“We have a guest,” a deep voice crowed.

“A ch-ch-child,” a woman’s voice giggled.

“A little guard,” another man’s voice chimed.

Cate flashed her light on the stage to find them smiling at her. They were a lot creepier with the light on them. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had made a terrible mistake.

“What are ya d-d-d-doin’ in-in-in here, baby?” Rabbit asked as strolled off the stage to stand before her. She was taller than Cate thought as she towered over her.

“You shouldn’t be wandering around in a place like this, little one. It’s far past your bedtime,” The Spine said while walking off the stage as well.

“Your father-figure must be so worried,” Hatchworth said while joining them.

“A-Are you going to h-h-hurt me? Daddy told me that you would hurt me if I left him,” Cate muttered, feeling herself tremble.

“We w-w-would never harm such a-a-a-a cute little thing like ya” Rabbit crowed as she knelt down so that she was eye-level with her. Cate could see the cracks in her faceplate, revealing her skeletal frame. It was creepy, but she had a feeling that they wouldn’t hurt her.

“Why would you want to leave your father?” The Spine asked, looking serious.

Cate sighed. Her father had told her multiple times to never tell others what he did to her or else he would lock her up again. She instinctually rubbed at her shoulder where a bruise was. She might as well tell them. What her father doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Besides, she was going to be long-gone by the end of the night.

“He…He’s a bad person. E-Ever since my mama left, he started yelling at me more and locking me in my room whenever I did something wrong. He’s always drinking his adult drinks and having lots of his friends over to play games most nights. I just want to run away,” Cate muttered.

The robots hissed softly amongst themselves, showing looks of disgust. The Spine knelt down and placed a cold hand on her shoulder. Cate wiped away her tears and looked into his eyes.

“Does he hurt you, little one?” He asked gently.

Cate nodded and pulled her sleeves up to reveal the other bruises on her arms. The Spine gently touched one of her bruises, hissing softly in disgust.

“You p-p-p-poor baby! C'mere. Ya n-n-need a hug,” Rabbit said while pulling Cate into her arms.

It had been so long since someone friendly hugged her. Cate felt tears welling up and buried her face in Rabbit’s chest, listening to the calming sounds from within. Rabbit sounded like a hissing clock as she held her. It was strange yet soothing.

“Stay here with Rabbit and Hatchworth, little one. I have to do something,” The Spine muttered.

Cate looked up and saw him walking toward the vent.

“What a-are you going to do?” Cate asked softly.

“I’m going to make things better, little one,” The Spine said with a chuckle.

He knelt down with a loud hiss and Cate watched on in wonder as his head and spine slithered out of his body like a snake. Without another word, he slithered into the vent and all was quiet.

“Everything will be okay, friendo. The Spine will straighten things out,” Hatchworth chimed as he went back to sit on the stage.

“Ya don’t have t-t-t-to go back to-to your crummy home, baby. You can stay with us-us-us if ya want. What do ya th-th-think of that?” Rabbit asked.

“I'd…I’d like that,” Cate smiled.

“Good. G-G-Get some rest, baby. Everything will be be-be-better in the morning,” Rabbit purred while giving Cate another hug.

Cate smiled and closed her eyes as she listened to the two robots hum to themselves.

 

Hank snorted as he jerked awake. He quickly glanced around the room and noticed that he was alone. Cate was gone.

“Dammit. Where’d you go?” He growled as he turned to the camera feed.

Why did that brat have to run off? He hoped she didn’t somehow unlock the doors when she got out. He locked the office doors again just in case.   
He searched and searched, but found nothing. He finally saw the main stage and saw that only Hatchworth was on stage while Rabbit sat off the stage with her back turned to the camera. Where was The Spine?

Hank heard movement somewhere behind him. He turned around and noticed that it was coming from a vent. It was just big enough for Cate to crawl into. Hank huffed and knelt down to look at it properly. He could see a light coming from it. He reached at his side to grab his flashlight, but noticed that it was gone. The brat stole it.

“What do ya think yer doin’ down there, girl? Yer gonna get a good beatin’ when you get yer sorry ass out of there!” Hank yelled while moving the vent covering out of the way. He stuck in his head to glare at the slowly approaching light.

“Maybe I’ll throw ya out to those robots. I heard that they tear yer chest open to kill ya. Yeah, that’s what I’ll do. I’m done with ya, ya little bitch. Ya hear me? Yer done for when ya get here,” Hank crowed.

The approaching light suddenly went from white to green as it got closer. Hank could see something in the dark that wasn’t his daughter. He realized what was going on and suddenly backed away from the vent. How could a large robot like that fit in the vents? There was no way to lock it and there was no way in hell that he was going to go out into the dark halls. Hank growled as he tried to keep the vent closed by keeping his back against it.

“I’m going to make things better,” a deep voice hissed, sending chills down his spine.


	5. The Little Guard Part 2

“Wake up, baby. We ha-ha-have a surprise f-f-for ya,” the voice of Rabbit cooed in Cate’s ear.

Cate groaned softly in response and opened her eyes to find that she was wearing what looked like a mask. She could see the glowing blue and green eyes of her new friends shining down on her. Cate took the mask off and saw that it was similar to Rabbit’s face. Odd.

“It d-d-d-doesn’t fit. We n-n-n-need something better,” Rabbit muttered.

“What is it?” Cate asked, ignoring Rabbit’s comment.

“Follow us, little one,” The Spine replied as he walked out of the room. Hatchworth followed him and Rabbit held out a hand to help her up. Cate attempted to smile and took her hand.

“You’re g-g-g-gonna love the surprise, baby,” Rabbit crowed while leading her out.

“My name is Cate,” Cate said.

“What a c-c-cute name,” Rabbit chimed.

Everything was quiet as Cate followed the robots. She wanted to stop and look into the many rooms, but a firm tug from Rabbit kept her going. What was going to happen in the morning when her father found out that she left him? She was sure he would take her back and if he couldn’t, then the strange pale ladies who she met yesterday would send her away. She didn’t want to leave her new friends. They seemed so nice.

Minutes passed and the robots stopped before an open doorway. Cate grimaced when a vile smell filed the air around her. What did they want to show her?

“Take a look, Miss Cate,” The Spine said while pushing her forward.

Cate didn’t see anything before a light suddenly came on. She screamed in horror at the sight of her dead father laying on the ground in a bloody mess. His chest had been torn open with his neck bent at an unnatural angle. Bloodshot eyes stared into nothingness.

“Why are you frightened, Miss Cate?” Hatchworth asked.

“I made everything better. I exterminated that piece of filth. You should be happy,” The Spine muttered, looking angry.

“We j-j-just wanted what was b-b-b-best for our new baby,” Rabbit purred while pulling Cate into a hug.

Cate couldn’t take her eyes off of her father. She wanted to feel happy that he was dead, but all she really wanted was to run away from him. She wanted to see him get punished by going to jail, but this…this was too much.

“I know it’s hard for you, but you’ll be able to forget him, Miss Cate. You have a brand new life to look forward to,” The Spine smiled.

“We have to get you ready for your new core and your new chassis,” Hatchworth chimed.

“N-N-New core?” Cate asked, feeling confused. What was he talking about?

“You need a blue matter core in order to survive, little one. We must do this immediately,” The Spine said.

“I d-don’t understand. I…I feel fine,” Cate said, checking her forehead in case she was warm with a fever. She was fine.

“You’re not f-f-fine, baby. If ya don’t have a-a-a core, then you’ll die. Let’s go,” Rabbit said while picking her up with ease. Cate wanted to resist, but she was so confused. She wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but she could tell that it didn’t sound good.

Cate could feel sleep slowly taking over her as she rested her head on Rabbit’s shoulder. Having a core couldn’t be that bad, right?

 

“Get up, Miss Cate,” The Spine’s voice said from the darkness.

Cate opened her eyes to find that she was strapped to a table. She let out a soft cry as she tried to struggle against her bonds. This wasn’t good. Not good at all.

She turned her gaze on her friends who stood around her with eerie smiles on their faces. She noticed The Spine holding a small blue orb that glowed brightly and Rabbit filing her already sharp fingers. Hatchworth held a wide assortment of syringes filled with unknown substances in his hands.

“What are you doing?” Cate demanded.

“We’re gonna give you your new core, Miss Cate,” Hatchworth said.

“It’s g-g-g-gonna go right here,” Rabbit crowed while poking the middle of her chest.

Cate could tell that this would hurt a lot. She didn’t want this. She just wanted to be somewhere safe that was away from her father. She thought these robots could be her friends. Her father was right. They were dangerous.

“I…I don’t want this! I want to go!” Cate cried out, making them laugh amongst themselves.

“You’ll die without this,” Hatchworth said.

“We don’t want you to suffer, little one. This is only for your own safety,” The Spine declared.

“It w-w-w-won’t hurt that much, baby. Just a-a-a little pain and then you’ll be just l-l-like us,” Rabbit cooed while gently stroking her face. Cate shivered at the touch. She was going to suffer here. She watched on in horror as Rabbit grabbed one of Hatchworth’s syringes and approached her with it.

“I’m scared,” Cate whimpered.

“You’ll be okay, little one. Once your medicine kicks in, you won’t be able to feel much,” The Spine crowed.

“Just c-c-close your eyes. Everything will be-be-be better real soon. I promise,” Rabbit said while injecting the syringe into her arm. Cate flinched a bit at the pain and suddenly felt a rush of drowsiness take over. She tried to keep her eyes open, but it was obvious that she would pass out any moment. Cate felt a dull pain in her chest and saw Rabbit tracing a bloody hole in her chest before all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh, she's dead :/
> 
> More to come soon :D


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen in the Hall of Heroes

Amber watched the cameras carefully. The party seemed to be going well. It was a miracle nothing bad had happened since it was an evening party. The partygoers were having fun and the robots seemed content and didn't malfunction much as they used to. Amber's heart almost skipped a beat when she saw Rabbit kneel down and shake a small girl's outstretched hand.

She knew that once the party ended, she would be alone with the robots again. She secretly hoped they would leave her alone that night. They needed to shortly power down before being active again.

Amber sighed and took a sip from her soda as she continued to watch the cameras. As she clicked through them, she noticed movement near one of the empty halls that led to the concert hall. Amber frowned and took a closer look at the camera. It was Upgrade. She remembered reading about this particular robot. She wasn't violent like her siblings and mostly stayed in one place. Why was she out of her designated hall? Amber watched her closely and noticed that Upgrade was simply watching the party. There wasn't much harm in that, right?

Amber kept her gaze on Upgrade for a few more moments before going back to watching over the party.

 

Victoria giggled softly as Rabbit told another bad pun about space to The Spine's dismay. She was having so much fun! She turned to her friend, Ben, who was also laughing along. She was glad that her caretaker agreed to let them come to the Walter Manor party. It was so much fun, plus she was able to get hugs from her favorite robot musicians.

Victoria sighed in content as she held Carrie's hand. Carrie smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand in response. It was such a lovely evening.

She suddenly frowned when she noticed that she had to pee. She glanced around and saw no directions to any bathroom. The only way was to go into the dark hallways. Carrie noticed her discomfort and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You don't happen to know where the bathrooms are, do you?" She asked. Carrie only shook her head in response.

"There's gotta be one around here. Do you want to come with me? It's kinda dark out there and I'm scared," Victoria said, blushing.

"I'll protect you, Tori. Let's go," Carrie chimed while leading her out of the room. Victoria glanced back at the stage as the robots started another song. She swore she could see Rabbit staring at the two of them with a big smile on her lips. Creepy.

It was almost pitch-black as the couple walked down the seemingly long hallway. Victoria pulled out her phone and turned up the brightness all the way. Carrie did the same as well. Victoria glanced around and felt shivers run down her spine as she noticed multiple paintings and pictures along the walls. The people in the pictures and paintings seemed to be staring at them. Victoria averted her gaze and tried to look ahead.

"I think I found one!" Carrie exclaimed as she stopped in her tracks. Victoria glanced up and saw a door. A sign next to it said "Bathroom". She smiled in relief and turned to hug Carrie.

"Thanks for coming with me," she said before pulling away and rushing into the bathroom.

She quickly did her business and went to wash her hands. As she washed her hands, she heard something strange outside of the room. It sounded like mechanical footsteps. She paused and listened.

"Tori! Come look at this!" Carrie said in a hushed voice.

Victoria quickly dried her hands and exited the room. She saw Carrie standing right outside of the bathroom. She was frozen in place as she stared at something across the hall. Victoria followed her gaze and saw a robot staring back at them. The robot had a neutral expression on her face as she watched them. Upon noticed Victoria, a pleasant smile adorned her cracked lips. Flickering blue eyes illuminated her rusted, pink face.

"New friends," the robot chimed in a broken voice.

"I know you. I saw you in one of Steam Powered Giraffe's older videos. You're Upgrade," Carrie said.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," Upgrade said with a giggle.

"Why aren't you at the party, Miss Upgrade?" Victoria asked.

"I'm old and broken. Haven't been upgraded in a while," Upgrade said, a sad tone in her voice. Victoria felt bad for her. The poor thing was probably alone and wanted some kind of company.

"Would you like to see the Hall of Heroes?" Upgrade asked in a more upbeat tone.

"What's that?" Carrie asked.

"It's where we keep the SPG heroes, silly! I think they'd love to meet you two. Follow me!" Upgrade crowed while walking down the hall. Victoria glanced at Carrie who only shrugged. It would be breaking the rules sent to them over email about how all guests were forbidden from exploring the manor during the party, but this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. It wouldn't be too bad if they weren't caught.

"Let's see what she has to show us," Victoria said while taking Carrie's hand. Carried smiled at her as they followed the old robot.

It was getting darker and darker as the three of them walked down more long hallways. Victoria noticed the power on her phone going low and decided to turn it off. Carrie did the same and put her phone in her pocket. The light from Upgrade's optics were enough to light the way.

Moments passed and the trio found themselves in front of a large door. Upgrade turned to them with an odd smile on her lips.

"They're in here. They're so excited to meet you," she said while leading them in.

Victoria let out a small gasp in wonder as multiple lights came on to illuminate the many heroes of Steam Powered Giraffe. They were all still, but once the lights came on, they came to life. Victoria was drawn to Rex Marksley as he started shooting fake guns at some varmint. He paused and smiled at her, tipping his hat before going back to fighting the invisible enemy. She walked over to Roller-skate King who skated around in circles in his own little rink.

"Do ya have a pair of roller-shoes, darlin'?" He asked.

"I don't. Sorry," Victoria replied.

"Maybe next time, darlin'," he said before going back to skating.

"They're wonderful!" Victoria exclaimed while standing before Salgexicon and his friends. Carrie walked over to her side and admired the heroes with her.

"There's some friends here that I want to introduce you two," Upgrade said while walking over to them and resting cold hands on their shoulders.

Victoria let her lead them away to a darker area of the room. She noticed a sign that read, "The Vice Quadrant". Victoria felt more and more excited as a multitude of dimmer spotlights came on to illuminate Cosmica and the Astronaut. They held hands and gazed into each others eyes in a loving manner. They were slow to react to the newcomers. They managed to pull away from each other and turned to Victoria and Carrie.

"New friends," Cosmica said in an incredibly soft voice. Something about it felt different compared to the other heroes. She sounded more robotic.

"You're quite a sight, Miss Cosmica," Carrie said with a chuckle.

"She sure is. She is the moon of my life," the Astronaut said while giving Carrie an annoyed glare. Carrie smiled and continued to talk to the duo while Victoria wandered off to look at the other heroes.

She walked over to a rather large stage which showed Commander Cosmo and the Necrostar battling each other. There was a strange, sickly sweet smell here that made Victoria frown slightly. As Commander Cosmo and the Necrostar fought, the Necrostar let out a scream. Victoria could have sworn she heard something mixed in with the scream. It sounded like a child's pained cry.

A familiar scream cut through the air and Victoria spun around to see a horrific scene. The Astronaut's body had opened up and multiple wires had shot out and grabbed Carrie, pulling her in. Carrie fought back, but stopped and cried in agony as more and more wires stabbed her arms and legs. Cosmica giggled and pushed her in more, humming a tune to herself.

"Help me!" She cried out as she turned her tear-filled gaze on Victoria.

Before Victoria could do anything, she felt a cold hand clamp down on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Upgrade smiling down at her.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as she tried to pull away, but the automaton's grip was like iron.

"I'm just helping my friends," Upgrade said while pushing her toward the horrific scene.

Carrie fought weakly against the wires as she was finally pulled into the Astronaut's open body. Carried turned her head to look at Victoria and tried to smile at her before the Astronaut's body closed around her with a sickening wet crunch. The screams from inside were loud and horrific, but eventually stopped. Victoria let out an anguished cry as she watched blood ooze out of the Astronaut's chest.

"It's your turn now," Cosmica purred as she held her arms out to her.

"No! I don't want this!" Victoria screamed as she slapped Upgrade across the face. They both screamed in pain at the action. Upgrade dropped her and Victoria scrambled to her feet and dashed away. Her vision was blurred from tears and terror as she tried to run.

The lights suddenly went off and she was in darkness. She paused and noticed many glowing eyes watching her.

"You're our new friend, darlin," Rex Marksley's voice said.

"She needs you, dear," a woman's voice, Airheart, said.

"You can't leave, child," Salgexicon's voice declared.

"I want to go home!" Victoria wept as she fell to her knees. She could hear the heroes whispering amongst themselves as she cried. She just wanted this nightmare to end.

A cold hand gently touched her shoulder and she flinched at the touch. She opened her eyes to find blue optics staring down at her with a look of pity.

"It won't hurt much, my friend. Soon, you'll be able to be with your friend forever in here. It won't be that bad," Upgrade said while pulling her up to her feet.

"You're a murderer!" Victoria hissed as she tried to punch her. Upgrade stopped her and squeezed her fist tightly, making her cry out in pain.

"If you struggle, then it will hurt," Upgrade muttered while leading her back to Cosmica.

Cosmica smiled lovingly at her and held her arms out to her. The Astronaut had powered down as more and more blood seeped out from any crevice of his.

"Why are you doing this?" Victoria asked as she stood in front of Cosmica.

"Souls make us better and stronger, my dear. You will be able to see and hear things, but you will have little to no control," Cosmica said as her body opened up. Victoria shuddered and tried to look away, but was pushed forward by Upgrade.

"It will only hurt for a moment," Cosmica cooed in a soft voice.

At that moment, there was a loud crash from the front of the room, followed by an angry scream. Victoria looked around to see an adult woman standing at the entrance of the room.

"Step away from the child! She's not yours!" The woman commanded.

She didn't seem to notice the other automatons surrounding her as The Suspender Man closed the door behind her. She paused and looked around to find that she was outnumbered.

"She's mine," Delilah Morreo the Vampire Queen crowed while grabbing the woman from behind. The woman screamed in terror as she was pulled into an incredibly dark corner of the room. The screams escalated and were quickly shut off by a sickening crack. The other automaton's laughed in response to this before turning their attention back to Victoria.

"That was our new security guard. She was an idiot," Upgrade giggled as she pushed Victoria closer to Cosmica.

"It'll be over before you know it, my dear," Cosmica murmured.

Victoria wept softly as she felt multiple wires wrap around her and pull her forward into Cosmica.

 

It was dark and so incredibly cold. Victoria could hear voices somewhere. She tried to open her eyes, but found that couldn't open them. She wasn't sure how long she had been here. All she remembered was being dragged into Cosmica's body, immense pain, and then nothing.

"I got a cute little couple for Cosmica and the Astronaut," Upgrade's voice chimed.

"A couple was a good choice. Good job, Upgrade," The Spine's voice replied.

"Anything for you, The Spine," Upgrade crowed, gaining an annoyed groan from The Spine.

"They can be together forever now. How romantic!" Hatchworth said with a giggle.

"Did they g-g-give ya much trouble?" Rabbit asked.

"Not much. The bigger one struggled a bit and the smaller one slapped me, but it was fine," Upgrade said.

"That party was a great cover. No one noticed the disappearances and the transitions went smoothly," Hatchworth said.

"Let's see if it worked," The Spine said.

Victoria felt something come to life inside her as her eyes finally opened. Multiple glowing eyes watched her curiously in the dark room. Her head turned and she saw the Astronaut watching her. She could see the terror in his eyes. It was Carrie. She wanted to reach out to comfort her, but something kept her from doing so. There was something with her in her head. It felt incredibly cold as it held her in place.

"How do you feel, Cosmica?" The Spine asked.

Victoria felt her mouth open and a voice that wasn't hers came out.

"I feel wonderful. The poor thing is terrified and confused, but she will relax soon enough," Cosmica's voice purred.

Her head turned to face the Astronaut once more. There was a forced smile on his lips, but his eyes still held terror. This was bad. So very bad. She just wanted to go home, but there was no way to do that. She was dead and stuck here.

"Do you think you can let the girls take over for a bit? I'm sure they have lots of questions," The Spine said.

"Of course," Cosmica and the Astronaut said in unison.

Victoria felt the cold grip on her slip away and she gasped as she felt her limbs move. She fell to her knees and tried to steady herself as she glared up at the robots. She heard a crash and saw Carrie fall down as well with a pained cry. Blood dripped out of her chest, which made her shudder.

"What are y-y-y-your name, dears?" Rabbit asked.

"I…I-I'm…V-Victoria," Victoria muttered in Cosmica's soft voice.

"I'm…I'm Carrie," Carrie said.

"How do you two feel?" The Spine asked.

"Why did this happen? We want to go home!" Victoria cried out.

"You can't go home, dear. You're stuck in this vessel and you can never leave. Your souls are needed to make our heroes perform better. It makes them more…lifelike," The Spine exclaimed.

"Why us?" Carrie demanded.

"You two were a couple wandering the halls. I could have just grabbed any two visitors, but you two were in the right place at the right time. Plus, it would have been gross if we forced any two visitors together like this. It was better to choose a couple," Upgrade chimed.

"You're murderers," Carrie growled.

"Not exactly. We try and help our new friends as much as we can so they can be more comfortable here," Hatchworth said.

"Do you have children stuffed in your bodies?" Victoria asked, feeling anger rise up within her.

"Not yet. We'll find the right ones soon," The Spine said with a chuckle.

Victoria couldn't take it any longer. She growled as she lunged forward. The cold presence suddenly took over and she fell on her face, making the others laugh. Victoria felt tears run down her face as she looked up at them, feeling a forced smile form on her lips.

"She'll learn to get used to this body," Cosmica said while going back to her stage. Victoria watched as the Astronaut took over and went back to his stage with angry black tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well, we have to go now. I'm sure you two will be situated soon. We'll come back and chat later," The Spine said as he turned to leave. The other automatons followed close behind him.

Upgrade shut the door, sending them into darkness. Victoria wanted to cry and fight back with all her might, but the cold grip on her was unmoving. There was no escape.

"It's time to sleep, dear," Cosmica's soft voice murmured as she shut her eyes. Victoria didn't fight back as she was dragged further into the dark by Cosmica.


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child of a live-in maid at Walter Manor discovers something terrible as she breaks the #1 rule of Walter Manor: Leaving your room after midnight

A distant scream broke Lily out of her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, the child sat up in bed and glanced around. Her mother was fast asleep in the bed next to hers. She didn't seem disturbed by the screams.

It had been a week since her mother brought her to live in Walter Manor while she worked as a maid. It was wonderful so far. Everyone was so nice and the robots were always so welcoming and playful when she was around. She could recall rumors about how her hair would eventually turn blue and her skin going pale due to the harmless blue matter radiation. She was excited about that.

There were a lot of rules to follow. The strangest and most important one was to never leave your room after midnight no matter what. She wondered what that meant.

Another scream rolled through the halls, making chills run down her spine. It sounded like someone was hurt. She wanted to wake up her mother and tell her, but knew that she wouldn't listen. She would have to go herself.

Lily got out of bed and tiptoed out of her room. The dim lighting in the halls gave the manor an eerie feel as Lily made her ways toward the screams. Multiple scenarios played out in her head about what might be happening. A burglar could have snuck in and attacked someone, someone could have hurt themselves while getting a late night snack, or the robots could be malfunctioning. She wasn't too sure yet until she found herself in front of the door to the Hall of Wires.

She remembered this room when a Walter Worker gave her a tour of the manor. This was where The Spine used to live before he was moved to the stage. It was such a strange and creepy room. The screams were coming from the other side of the door. She could also hear laughter amongst other disturbing noises that sent shivers down her spine. She wasn't sure if she wanted to open the door, but curiosity got the better of her as she opened the door.

She froze when she saw Rabbit tearing open the bloody chest of a sobbing man who was tangled up amongst the wires. The Spine and Hatchworth stood around with huge smiles on their faces. Once Rabbit was finished, she stepped back and let Hatchworth come forward who held a strange glowing blue ball in his hands. A blue matter core. Hatchworth giggled as he forced the core into the man's chest. The man gave one last cry as his chest exploded in a bloody mess. Lily screamed in horror, making the robots pause in what they were doing to turn to her.

"Lily? What are you doing out so late?" The Spine asked while straightening himself up. The man's body was quickly dragged up into the canopy of wires overhead, making blood drip from the canopy.

Lily couldn't speak as she stared at them in horror. She wanted to run away, but found that the door had shut behind her.

"C'mere, Miz Lily. We-We-We need to talk," Rabbit cooed while wiping the blood from her hands as she approached her.

"Don't touch me!" Lily cried out as she pressed herself against the door. She tried forcing it open, but saw that it wouldn't budge.

Lily screamed when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and fell to the ground, weeping loudly as she braced for whatever they were going to do to her. They were going to hurt her. She was sure of it. She just wanted to be back in her room where she was safe and sound until morning.

"Don't b-b-b-be scared, Miz Lily. It's okay," Rabbit said in a gentle voice.

"We were just trying to help that poor man. He would have died if we didn't help him," Hatchworth said.

"You killed him!" Lily wailed as she swatted away Rabbit's hand.

"That ha-ha-happens sometimes, Miz Lily. We don't like it-it-it when it happens, but at-at-at least we try," Rabbit said while pulling her into a hug. Lily shivered when she felt the hot, sticky blood on her friend's clothes and metal skin.

"Why?" Lily demanded.

"He was going to die due to the lack of blue matter in his system. Adding the core to his system would have saved him, but he was too far gone by the time we put it in him," The Spine explained.

"You tore his chest open. That kills," Lily muttered.

"It's not an easy process, little one. There will always be pain. We try to keep it as clean as possible," The Spine replied.

"We've made bigger messes before," Hatchworth said with a giggle. The Spine growled and smacked him upside the head, silencing him. Lily only stared at them in horror. How many people had they killed?

"There's nothing to be scared of, little one. Everything will be okay in the morning," The Spine said while putting on a charming smile. Lily only glared back at him. She had to tell somebody.

"This is bad. I…I have to tell somebody what you're doing. You must be malfunctioning," Lily muttered while trying to stand up. She paused when she felt Rabbit's grip tighten on her. She looked down and noticed the angry look in her optics as she smiled up at her.

"I wouldn't do th-th-that if I were you, Miz Lily," Rabbit said.

"There's no need to let anyone else know. This is just between us four friends. You can keep a secret, right?" The Spine asked while helping Lily to her feet. Lily suddenly; felt very small as the robots stood around her, smiling rather big smiles despite the mix of anger and insanity in their optics.

"I…I don't know. Are you gonna hurt me like you hurt that man if I tell?" Lily said while wiping away a tear.

"We might have to-to-to if ya tell, Miz Lily. Just forget this a-a-all happened and don't leave y-y-your room at night and everything will fine," Rabbit crowed while clasping her shoulder. Lily whimpered softly when her sharp fingers dug into her shoulder.

"I won't tell. I promise," Lily said. Rabbit's grip on her shoulder loosened, making her sigh in relief.

"Do you swear it?" Hatchworth asked.

"Swear on-on-on your life," Rabbit crowed.

"I swear on my life. I won't tell," Lily muttered, already regretting her decision.

"Good girl. Let's get you back to your room, little one," The Spine said while offering his hand to her. Lily glanced up at the blood dripping from amongst the wires before she took his hand. This was the wrong thing to do, but it was all she could do to avoid getting hurt.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Lily," Hatchworth chimed.

"Remember your p-p-promise, Miz Lily!" Rabbit said while closing the door behind them.

Lily was silent as The Spine led her down the dark hallways. She secretly hoped that this was all just a horrible nightmare and that everything would be fine in the morning, but she knew that was impossible. Her new friends were killers. There had to be someone who knew about this. She had to know why they were like this and why they wouldn't harm her like they harmed that man.

Moments passed and The Spine stopped in front of the entrance to her hall.

"Get some rest, little one. Everything will be okay in the morning," The Spine said while turning to leave.

"Why didn't you guys hurt me? That man was like me," Lily spoke up. The Spine paused and turned back to her with a grim smile on his lips.

"You have blue matter in you, little one. You're not dying like that man was. You're like us," he said while walking away. Lily watched as he disappeared into the dark before heading back to her room.

Lily sighed in relief as she saw her bed and quickly crawled in. She glanced at he remoter who still slept peacefully. She had no idea what was going on here. If only she knew. She just wanted to sleep, but the events of earlier played through her head.

"I'm not like them," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will she break her promise? We'll find out real soon lol


	8. Secrets Part 2

It had been days since that horrible night and no one seemed to notice the disappearance of that security guard. Lily would ask around about him and only got the same story.

"We never keep guards for long."

"They always leave shortly after starting their shift. It's quite rude of them to just up and leave without sending us some kind of message."

"It's weird."

Lily avoided the concert hall as much as possible. She wasn't sure she could face the robots after what she had seen them do. Each night, she swore she saw glowing blue and green eyes staring at her from her bedroom doorway as soft giggles filled the air. Bad dreams. Those were nothing but bad dreams.

Multiple Walter workers had come to her saying that the robots wanted to see her, but she told them that she didn't want to see them right now. She needed time to think about what was going on in this place.

 

"You used to love them, Miss Lily. What happened?" Walter worker Chelsea asked one afternoon. Lily sighed and closed the rather large book she was skimming through.

"They're…creepy," she admitted.

"Yeah, they haven't aged well, but they're still incredibly sweet and kind. They seem to really like you. It's been a while since there's been a child in Walter Manor and I guess they enjoy your presence," Chelsea chimed.

"I guess they do," Lily muttered.

Her mind was racing. She had to bring up the disappearance of the security guard somehow. There couldn't possibly be any way the robots would find out if she asked certain questions. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Why do we have security guards, Miss Chelsea? I read that the robots have built-in weapons. Why can't they protect us if something happens?" She asked. Chelsea paused, frowning.

"The robots can't always protect us, Miss Lily. We need the security guards so that they can-," Chelsea stopped and glanced behind her as if she was being watched.  
"We…need them to take on any intruder before the robots get to them. When they get violent, they get violent. That's why they need to be locked up at night. They don't recognize most people in the dark and will automatically assume they're an intruder and attack. It's bad," Chelsea said, shivering as if remembering something gruesome.

Lily remembered what they had done to that man and shook her head, trying to keep it out of her mind. She didn't want to remember that part.

Something about what Chelsea told her just didn't add up. Why would they attack the security guards? Surely, they would have been acquainted with anyone new in Walter Manor. And there was the whole blue matter problem that the robots believed. It was all so strange.

 

The next day, Lily heard voices from outside the sitting room she was in. Curious, she got up and peeked her head pout of the doorway to see a Walter Worker leading a new face down the hall. From the woman's outfit, it was clear that she was the new security guard here. The woman looked nervous yet excited as she took in her surroundings.

"Just remember to keep the robots inside the concert hall and make sure that each room that has a door is locked tightly. You also don't have to check the residential wing of the manor. The robots steer clear of that area whenever they wander out of their hall," the Walter Worker chimed.

"Sounds good," the guard replied.

Lily frowned. She knew that this woman's fate was grim and there was nothing she could do to help her.

 

LATER THAT NIGHT

Lily couldn't sleep. She knew something horrible was happening in Walter Manor. She could feel it in her gut as she heard a familiar deep voice echoing through the halls. He was singing to himself, but Lily couldn't figure out what he was singing about.

She hadn't heard any screams yet. Lily glanced at her nearby clock and saw that it was almost three in the morning. She should have heard screams by now.

Mustering up whatever courage she had in her, Lily got out of bed and went to investigate the manor. She could hear the robots stalking the halls above and beneath her. They were singing to themselves about how they were going to get the new security guard.

Lily soon found herself in front of the door to the Hall of Wires. How many bodies did they have hidden in there? She took one cautious glance behind her before opening the heavy door.

 

Felicity skimmed through the cameras as she locked the door to the right of her. Rabbit pouted as she glared at her from the window, raking her sharp nails across it. Rabbit stayed there for a few minutes before she rushed off, humming a tune to herself.  She didn't sign up for this! That Walter Worker didn't tell her that the robots would try and kill her when giving her the tour of the manor! After hearing the recording given to her, she felt nothing but dread when she saw the robots on the cameras. This was going to be a long night.

Yawning, she continued to flip through more cameras before she came across an odd sight. A small child was standing in front of the door to the Hall of Wires. Felicity felt her heart skip a beat as she opened the door and went in. Felicity flipped through more cameras and finally found the one for the interior of the Hall of Wires.

"What the hell are you doing, girl?" She muttered as she watched the girl approach a tangle of wires near the back of the room.

Felicity noticed some wires closing the door as some started snaking towards the girl.

"Dammit!" She hissed as she grabbed a nearby taser. She definitely didn't sign up for this as she watched the wires get closer and closer to the girl. The girl seemed to be digging around in the wires before she suddenly froze at the sight of something unknown. Felicity rushed out of the room as the wires grabbed the girl from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next???
> 
> More to come real soon ^_^


	9. Secrets Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky, manipulative bots are the best bots XD

The wires were surprisingly warm as they wrapped around Lily's middle. She didn't dare look down as they dragged her higher and higher amongst the canopy of wires. The stench of decomposing and rotting bodies was awful as more and more past guards were revealed to her. They all had the same torn open chest along with suspicious bite wounds that decorated their bodies.

Lily couldn't help but sob softly as a rotting hand brushed past her leg. She was going to die like the rest of these poor people. The robots were going to come and tear her chest open and leave her up her to rot. She should have listened. She shouldn't have gone exploring.

Lily froze when she heard the door to the Hall of Wires open and close. They were here. This was the end.

More and more wires crept up to her chest as they tightened around her, making her groan in pain. She could see a light seeping in through the wires below her.

"Are you in there?" A voice asked. She remembered that voice. It was the guard. She was alive!

"H-Help me," Lily whimpered as she tried to struggle against the wires.

Lily heard the woman the woman mutter something to herself as the wires below her started to shift around. Moments passed and the light was much brighter now, illuminating the space around her. Lil shuddered when she saw the bodies around her in the better light. The woman made a gagging sound at the horrible sight before her and disappeared from sight.

"Don't leave me!" Lily cried out.

"D-Don't worry. I didn't expect to see all that up there. What's your name, girl?" the woman asked as she came back into her field of view.

"It's Lily," Lily replied.

"I'm Felicity. Now, I want you to stay very still for a moment, Lily," the woman said while pulling out a strange device. Lily did as she was told and heard a crackle of electricity that coursed through the wires. The wires made a strange sound as if they were screaming and the wires holding her went limp. Lily grabbed the biggest wire around her as the others fell off of her.

"Can you climb down, Lily? I'm not sure if we have much time left," Felicity said.

"I…I think so," Lily said while trying to climb down. She brushed past more and more rotting limbs, making her shiver and sob softly as she climbed down. It wasn't long before she reached the end of the wire and Felicity helped her down.

"We have to get out of here, Lily. Do you know where Mr. Walter sleeps? He needs to know about this," Felicity said while guiding her to the door.

The two of them froze as the Hall of Wires suddenly came back to life with a loud hum. Felicity cursed to herself as she pulled out the small device she used on the wires holding Lily.

"Stay behind me, Lily," Felicity muttered as she pushed Lily behind her.

Lily was silent as she watched some of the overhead wires come to life. They slithered close as Felicity held out the device and turned it on. It crackled with electricity. The wires paused and made terrible hissing sounds in response to the weapon.

"Stay back!" Felicity hissed as she pushed Lily close to the door.

Lily felt a tap on her shoulder and found herself face to face with Rabbit who had just opened the door. Rabbit held a finger to her lips as she held out her other hand for her to take. Felicity glanced behind her and gave an angry cry.

"Don't touch her-" she was stopped short as a wire buried itself in her back and came out of her front, spraying blood on Lily. Lily screamed as another wire wrapped around her neck and yanked her up into the canopy of wires above. A cold hand wrapped around her mouth as she was yanked out of the room. Lily attempted to fight back, but stopped when she felt a sharp pinch on the back of her neck as Rabbit dragged her into a nearby bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"You were s-s-supposed to stay in y-y-y-yer room, Miz Lily," Rabbit growled while removing her hand from Lily's mouth.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't mean to l-let this happen!" Lily sobbed while rubbing the back of her stinging neck.

"None of th-th-this is yer business. Ya should've stayed in-in-in yer room," Rabbit replied as her grip on Lily's arm tightened.

"You're hurting me!" Lily whimpered.

The bathroom door opened and The Spine walked in, followed by a worried-looking Hatchworth. Lily's cries got louder as she closed her eyes shut, hoping someone would save her from the robots.

"Let her go, Rabbit. I'll handle this," The Spine said in a calm tone.

"No! No! No!" Lily screamed as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me, Lily," The Spine said while gently holding her head in place.

"No!" Lily screamed as she tried to pull away. She found that she couldn't move and only opened her eyes to glare at the ground.

"We're not going to hurt you if that's what you're so scared about, Lily. Just breathe. Everything's okay," The Spine said.

"You killed that woman and those wires grabbed me and took me to a terrible place!" Lily screamed. The Spine let out a tired sigh as he held his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams and cries.

"You need to calm down, Miss Lily. You'll wake up the entire manor," Hatchworth said while glancing nervously at at the door. Lily only glared at him as she tried to bite into The Spine's hand. She groaned as she felt a tooth begin to chip away after coming into contact with hard metal.

"I think I know of a way to help you relax, Miss Lily," The Spine muttered as he held her head to his chest. Lily immediately started struggling when she heard his chest vibrate. He was going to crush her! She was sure of it! More tears sprung forth as she closed her eyes and waited for the worst.   
Nothing came as a soft hum filled the air. Cold hands touched her arms and the top of her head as the robots hummed amongst themselves. She could hear the sounds from within their bodies working away. It was oddly rhythmic, but it still didn't help her. Horrible things had still happened in the span of just a few minutes.

"Are you going to behave now?" The Spine asked after a few minutes. Lily was unresponsive.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled as he removed his hand from her mouth and let go of her head.

"She's b-b-bleedin'!" Rabbit exclaimed as she grabbed a nearby tissue.

"That's what happens when you struggle, Lily," The Spine said while taking the tissue from Rabbit and offering it to Lily. Lily reluctantly took it and pressed the tissue against her damaged tooth.

"Why were you out of your room, Lily? You should know the rules by now after what happened a few nights ago," The Spine said. Lily remained silent.

"You could have been seriously injured or worse if Rabbit hadn't pulled you out of the Hall of Wires," Hatchworth commented.

"I saved yer l-l-life, Miz Lily. You should th-th-thank me for that," Rabbit said.

Lily could feel a fresh wave of tears threatening to spring forth. This was too much. She couldn't keep this secret to herself much longer.

"I…I wanna go back to my room. I want my mom," she whimpered as she tried to wipe away the tears.

"We'll let you see your mother after you answer my question, little one. Why were you out of your room?" The Spine asked.

"I….wanted to know what you were hiding in the Hall of Wires," Lily admitted, making the robots giggle amongst themselves.

"And did you find what you were looking for, little one?" The Spine asked.

"I…I did. You're murderers," Lily said while glaring at them.

"We don't intend to kill, Lily. I think you need your rest now. We'll get you cleaned up and ready for bed," The Spine said while nodding to Rabbit. Rabbit smiled and rushed out of the room. Hatchworth went over to a cabinet and picked out a few towels. The Spine reached over and picked one up and wetted it.

"Murderers," Lily muttered as The Spine began wiping the blood off her face.

"You will tell no one about what happened tonight, understood? No one in the manor needs to know about this," The Spine said as he finished wiping the blood of her face.

"I won't tell," Lily lied as Rabbit came in with a new nightgown.

"I g-g-g-got ya a new nightgown, M-M-Miz Lily," Rabbit chimed while handing her the nightgown. Lily silently took it, still glaring daggers at all of them. Rabbit giggled and exited the room. The others followed behind her. The Spine paused at the door and smiled at Lily.

"Rabbit will take you to your room when you're ready. Sleep well, little one," he crowed while shutting the door behind him. Lily wiped away more tears before undressing and putting on the new nightgown. This one was surprisingly softer.

She wasn't what to do now. Who was she going to tell and who would believe her? Mr. Walter. She would tell him if she could get him alone. He was usually working with the robots or death. She would tell him tomorrow.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Are ya r-r-ready, Miz Lily?" Rabbit asked.

Lily sighed and went over to open the door. Rabbit was busy filing her already sharp nails as she smiled down at her. Lily forced a smile as she glared daggers at the robot.

"You look so-so-so cute, Miz Lily! L-L-Like a lil doll," Rabbit crowed while taking Lily by the hand. Lily stayed quiet as Rabbit led her down the dark hallway. Rabbit talked to herself about times unknown to Lily and went over what sounded like scripts for shows. It was…unnerving.

It wasn't long before the two of them found themselves before the hallway that led to Lily's room. Rabbit giggled and turned to Lily with a large smile on her lips.

"We'll see ya t-t-tomorrow, Miz Lily. Stay in-in yer room at night or else you'll g-g-get hurt," she chimed while bounding away, singing a tune to herself.

Lily sighed in relief as she rushed down the hall to her room. Nothing had changed since she left. Her mother was still sleeping peacefully. Lily smiled and walked over to her mother's side of the bed. She felt a chill run down her spine as she heard heavy footsteps in the hall outside. She was sure she was imagining it, but it was still terrifying. Lily crawled in next to her mother, taking comfort in her familiar warmth. Her mother shifted in response and her eyes opened slowly.

"Huh? What's wrong, Lily?" She asked.

"I….had a nightmare, mom. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Lily lied.

"Of course, sweetie," her mother murmured while holding her close, her eyes closing once more. Lily sighed softly at the action. She glanced at the open doorway and saw a green light. Lily shivered and shut her eyes as she hid her face in her mother's chest. She knew they wouldn't dare hurt her. She just had to stay in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon :D


	10. Secrets Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily finally decides to make the right decision, but soon pays the price of breaking a promise
> 
> Special guest appearance by smollest-bot's fanbot, Ticci. You can find them on tumblr :D

Lily paused as she stood before the doorway to Peter Walter VI's office. She had to do this. He had to know about the horrible things that were happening in Walter Manor.

With a big sigh, she walked in and looked around. She could hear machinery coming from a back room and followed the noise. The back room was lit by a blue glow as Peter Walter VI was busy working on some unknown robot. It was quite small and feminine-looking, just a few inches taller than Lily.

"Mr. Walter?" Lily asked as she approached the scientist. Peter paused as he looked up at her, his masked face hiding all emotion.

"You're the daughter of the new maid," he noted as he returned to his work. He opened up a panel in the robot's back and took a screwdriver to it.

"I am. I…I have to tell you something, sir," Lily said.

"What seems to be the problem, ma'am? You having trouble adjusting to the manor? It can be a bit overwhelming to some," Peter said with a chuckle.

"The robots are killing the night guards!" Lily blurted out. Peter paused and looked up at her again. She desperately wished she could read his face, but the mask hid it.

"I'm aware of that, Miss Lily," Peter muttered as he went back to fixing the robot.

"What?! What do you mean?" Lily demanded.

"The robots are old and their memory is fuzzy. They work well during the day, but when it's night, it's bad. The dark does things to them. Any unknown face is seen as a new animatronic that needs a new blue matter core. They don't attack residents because of the blue matter poisoning, but if anyone were to get too close, they will attack. We need the guards to make sure they stay were they are, but most guards just don't make it after the first few days. It's quite a shame," Peter explained.

"I saw them kill a guard. They're keeping the bodies in the Hall of Wires. You have to do something about this!" Lily cried out.

"There's nothing to be done, ma'am. They're just old. What you need to do is stay in your room at night. I don't need the robots roaming the residential halls at night," Peter replied and continued, "Thanks for letting me know where they keep the bodies, though. I've been trying to track those down for ages."

"Killing is bad! Last night, the wires grabbed me when I found the bodies. The guard helped me, but she was killed right in front of me!" Lily wailed, feeling a fresh wave of tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lily. There's simply nothing to be done. Would you like a hug from Miss Ticci here? I'm sure that could cheer you up," Peter suggested while pressing a button in the back of Ticci's neck. There was a gentle rumble from Ticci as she came to life, her eyes flashing a bright blue as she turned her gaze on her.

"Don't cry, sweetie. Hug?" She asked in a friendly tone as she held her arms out to her. Lily wasn't sure if she could trust this robot, but she seemed friendly enough. Lily wiped away a few tears and hugged the small robot.

"You're a little snitch, sweetie. I'm gonna tell The Spine," Ticci hissed in her ear as she pulled away with an innocent smile on her face. Lily was speechless as she looked from Peter to the new robot who smiled sweetly at her before she rushed out of the room.

 

"You're leaving?!?" Lily exclaimed as she watched her mother pack a suitcase later that day.

"I'm just visiting my close friend, Lily. She's across town. I'll only be gone for a few days. You'll be fine here," her mother explained as she placed a dress into her suitcase.

Lily wasn't sure if she muster up the courage to tell her mother about what's been going on. She wouldn't believe her if she even told her. She wasn't sure if she was in danger or not. The robots had told her that she was like them and that there was no need to harm her unless she told other people about what happened. What would they do to her? What was Ticci going to tell The Spine? Were they really going to hurt her now?

"Lily? What's wrong?" Her mother's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"The robots….They…They scare me, mom," Lily muttered.

"Oh, Lily, they couldn't harm a fly. Miss Rabbit told me that she adored you when I was cleaning the main stage today. They all love you like you're their own flesh and blood. You'll learn to get used to them," her mother said while finally zipping up the suitcase. She noticed Lily's frown and sighed tiredly.

"If you're so scared, then just stay away from the concert hall. It's that easy, sweetie," she said.

"Something about this place doesn't feel right, mom. Do you ever wonder why we can't leave our room after midnight?" Lily asked, hoping her mother was just as curious as her.

"Rules are rules, Lily. It's weird, but I'm not going to question it or anything. Now, I have to go now. My ride's here. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone. I love you," her mother said while planting a kiss on her forehead before heading out of the room. Lily was silent as she watched her disappear down the hall. This wasn't good.

 

THAT EVENING

Lily stared down at her bowl of soup silently as the residents of Walter Manor chatted amongst themselves. The new night guard sat next to her. A young man this time. He seemed nervous as a Walter Worker went over multiple procedures and jobs he had to get down through the night. She didn't say anything about the robots wanting to kill him. She fought back every urge to warn him as she listened on. The woman probably had no idea what was really going on.   
Lily sighed in defeat as she got up and put her dishes away before heading to her room.

 

MIDNIGHT

Lily couldn't sleep. A feeling of dread kept her awake as she stared at her open doorway. She felt that she would see the glowing blue and green lights from the robots appear in her doorway any second.

Ticci was going to tell the other robots about what happened. They were going to come and do horrible things to her. Her mother was going to come back to Walter Manor to find out that her daughter had mysteriously disappeared. She didn't want that.

Lily turned on a nearby lamp and glanced around the room. There was the wardrobe that she could hide in, but that was too obvious a hiding spot of they were to come looking for her. She looked over at her mother's bed and saw all the free space underneath it. That was perfect! They wouldn't think to check there!  
Grabbing a pillow and a light blanket, she got out of bed and crawled under her mother's bed. All she had to do now was wait.

 

Charles shut the left door down as Rabbit pressed herself against the window, smiling maniacally at him from behind the glass. He glared back at her, making her frown in response.

"Let me-me-me in, buddy. I just wanna p-p-play," she crowed while raking her nails across the glass, making a horrible noise.

Charles groaned as he went back to the cameras. He flipped through the different cameras until he stopped on the Walter Workshop. That small robot wasn't on stage. He was told that she barely ever left her stage nor her room. That was strange. He continued to flip through the cameras looking for her. He heard an angry hiss from Rabbit and he flipped her off, never taking his eyes off the camera.

"R-R-Rude," Rabbit growled as she stomped off.

Charles chuckled. He had heard rumors that the robots were dangerous and prepared himself for the first night. So far, managing to keep the robots out was simple enough up until now. Rabbit kept showing up and now that small robot was gone. He went back to the concert hall and paused. The small robot was in the concert hall standing before the stage. The Spine seemed to be talking to her about something while Hatchworth paced back and forth angrily. What was going on?

It wasn't long before Rabbit joined them. All the robots looked agitated and worried about something. Charles wanted to find out, but there was no way he was leaving his room.

 

"Wake up, sleepyhead," a voice cooed.

Lily woke up to find herself bathed in a green light. She looked toward the source and saw Ticci laying on her stomach on the floor beside her. The robot smiled pleasantly as she watched her. Lily let out a soft cry as she tried to crawl away, but was stopped when Ticci grabbed her foot, giggling softly.

"Don't be scared, sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt you," she chimed.

"You were gonna tell The Spine on me. Did you?" Lily asked while shaking the robot's hand away.

"I was going to, but I remembered that you're just a child. Children don't deserve the kind of punishments that my friends give," Ticci replied.

"Why are you here?" Lily demanded.

"I have a surprise for you. It's at the other side of the manor. Come with me," Ticci said while getting to her feet. Lily stayed where she was and glared defiantly at her. There was no way she was going to break the rules again. Ticci frowned a bit, her eyes flashing a darker green than usual.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Don't you want to see the surprise?" She asked while holding out her hand.

"I would love to, but I'm not breaking the rules again. I don't want the robots to catch me again," Lily said while pulling the blanket around her some more.

"They're busy trying to catch the night guard, sweetie. They won't bother you tonight. I can hide you if they are near. You can trust me," Ticci chimed with a beaming smile.   
"You promise to protect me?" Lily asked.

"I pinkie promise. Cross my heart," Ticci said while holding up her stump of a pinkie before crossing her chest.

"Sounds good. Lead the way," Lily said while crawling out from under the bed. Ticci giggled and helped her up.

"You're gonna love the surprise. I've been setting it up all evening," Ticci said while taking her hand and leading her out of the room and into the dark hall. Lily kept her eyes peeled for any sign of the other robots. She was sure they would punish her if they caught her again.

The sounds of the manor seemed magnified. Ticci's footsteps echoed through the hall along with her own. She could have sworn she heard a deep voice humming to itself down an upcoming hall. Lily shivered and tightened her grip on Ticci. Ticci was unresponsive as she paused to listen. Heavy footsteps could be heard in the distance. The Spine.

"This way," Ticci said while taking a right into a different corridor. Lily could see a green light approaching, but it disappeared when they went into the opposite corridor. They had just barely missed him.

"We're almost there," Ticci whispered as they turned a corner. Both of them froze when they saw Rabbit at the end of the hall in front of a doorway. She didn't seem to notice them as she entered the room, singing to herself.

"My room is just down this hall. Rabbit went into the Hall of Hamburgers. She probably won't be coming out anytime soon," Ticci said while leading Lily down the hall. Lily was uneasy about walking past the room where Rabbit was, but she trusted Ticci.

As they passed the Hall of Hamburgers, she noticed Rabbit standing in the middle of the room, staring up at a camera in the of the room. She seemed frozen before she twitched a bit. The two of them didn't have a moment to lose before Ticci pushed Lily into a dark room.

"Welcome to the Walter Workshop, dear. You're surprise is behind the stage over there," Ticci said while flipping a nearby switch. The lights came on and Lily saw the great mess in the room. Arts and crafts littered the floor along with drawings of the robots. A bunch of simple machines that were crudely put together were lined on the many tables. A small stage decorated with lights and posters caught Lily's attention. That was where the surprise was.

"It sure is a mess in here," Lily commented as she approached the stage.

"Kids do tend to be messy and will break the rules," Ticci said while walking over to her. Lily walked behind the stage and saw nothing except what looked like a trap door. Lily turned to Ticci who only nodded.

As Lily bent down to open the trap door, an angry screech filled the air.

"WHAT A-A-ARE YA DOIN' OUT OF-OF-OF YER ROOM!" Rabbit's voice bellowed, shaking the room.

"Get in. I'll handle this," Ticci whispered as she pushed Lily headfirst into the open trap door. Lily cried out as she fell into darkness. She tried to reach out, but felt nothing but the straight walls around her as she fell. She tried to stop herself, but she kept falling faster and faster.

Ticci had lied to her. Why was this her surprise? What did she have planned for her? That all didn't matter. She was headed to a world of pain.

Seconds passed and she felt the walls around her turn to the familiar feel of warm wires. She could see a red light approaching. The Hall of Wires. Lily held out her hand and grabbed a a few wires, stopping herself.

Lily barely had time to figure out what to do next before a thick wire wrapped around her middle and dragged her down.

"No!" Lily cried out as she tried to fight against it. She could see a canopy of wires slowly approaching along with the horrible scent of rotting flesh.

"No! No! No!" She screamed as she was pulled into the canopy. It was dark, but she could still see the outlines of the decaying guards around her. She could hear voices below her.

"I just wanted to have some fun with her. She's not like those other brats who come here," Ticci's voice pleaded.

"You know the rules, Ticci. No human is allowed to go out of their rooms after midnight. You know it's dangerous," The Spine's voice grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Ticci said.

The wires cleared up around her and Lily found herself before three robots. The Spine and Rabbit glared at her while Ticci looked down in shame.

"How many times have we told you that you must stay in your room at night, Miss Lily?" The Spine demanded.

"Plenty. Ticci just wanted to show me a surprise and said that you guys were busy with the guard," Lily muttered.

"We already got him and lost him. Another waste," The Spine said.

"Did ya g-g-get yer surprise?" Rabbit asked, giggling to herself.

"You pushed me down that hole, Ticci. You told me my surprise was there," Lily said as she turned her gaze on Ticci. Ticci only giggled at her, her eyes flashing that strange dark green again.

"This is your surprise, sweetie. You deserve a proper punishment for breaking your promise to my friends," she said.

Lily felt her blood run cold. She should have known something was up. She should have known Ticci was lying to her. Why was she so stupid to believe her?

"You're a liar," Lily growled.

"You're a kid. Kids are nothing but rule-breaking brats that deserve to be punished," Ticci chimed.

"W-What are you going to d-d-do to me?" Lily stammered as she watched Rabbit get dangerously close to her.

"Yer gonna make me-me-me perfect. Yer small, so-so-so I just need your core, or your heart which is-is-is what you call it," Rabbit crowed while gently tracing a sharp finger along her chest.

"No! You can't do this! I'm…I'm one of you!" Lily cried out. The robots only giggled in response to this.

"You're g-g-gonna be a part of something wonderful, Miz Lily. It's gonna be-be okay," Rabbit purred.

"It won't hurt much. It'll be like falling asleep," Ticci said.

"But…But my mom! She'll call the police here! She'll miss me!" Lily cried out.

"She will understand, little one. Just close your eyes. It won't last long," The Spine said in a gentle voice.

"NO! NO! NO!" Lily screamed as she thrashed around. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and fell into darkness.

 

A FEW MINUTES LATER

 

"How do you feel, Rabbit?" Ticci asked as Rabbit came back online. Rabbit let out a soft hiss as she wiped the blood from her now glowing-red core. Lily could have looked like she was sleeping peacefully if it weren't for the gaping hole in her chest. Her lifeless body was soon quickly yanked up into the canopy of wires.

"I-I-I feel wonderful. The poor th-th-thing is still asleep, but I can feel her confusion and-and fear," Rabbit said while poking her chest, marveling at the new color before continuing, "I like the change in color."

"The fans will love it. It looks good on you," The Spine replied.

"When will I be able to have my own soul? I wanted her soul too," Ticci pouted.

"Your time will come, Miss Ticci. There's a wide assortment of children to choose from in the Walter Workshop during the day. Just lead them behind the stage when no one is paying attention and shove them down the trap door. It's easy," The Spine said with a chuckle.

"But they're a bunch of brats, The Spine. I don't want a brat's soul. I want a child like us," Ticci said.

"You'll just have to wait for that opportunity, Ticci. It's almost 6 AM. We need to get back to our stations," The Spine said as he turned to leave the room. Rabbit patted her chest with a pleased smile as she followed him. Ticci sighed as she followed them out and went in the direction of the Walter Workshop. The day would come when she would have the perfect soul. Then she would be perfect like her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come real soon :D


End file.
